User talk:Destiney the Hedgehog
cool [[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']]00:23, May 9, 2011 (UTC) kk[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']]00:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) XD it looks awesome Aimz!!! I can't wait to see what else you do. [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 14:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow that is kinda creepy XD anywho your pic looks great aimz! [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 14:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) No wonder you are so hyper right now. [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 14:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha! ^_^ I am very good! How about you? [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 14:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Not one word and that is good to hear. Um use what now? XD [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 14:53, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh and I will soon. Oh by the by I got the golden berry nya badge! XD So I made the 3000th edit! WOOT! [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 14:57, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh cuz she angel XD. Also totally random fact: I have a new anti-son now! His name is Hikem. [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 15:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) XD ohh I get it nice! Also what is scary Aimz? [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 15:05, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Cooollzzzz and come on tell meeeeee. Is it because I have an anit-son now? [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 15:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) How the heck was I scary! XD [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 15:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) How are you doing that!!!!!!!!!!! *hides in fear* [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 15:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) So you are in sfw right now just watching the edits huh? [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 15:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see. [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 15:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Save it Aimz! Save it!!!!!!!!! [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 15:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) No need to put yourself down. [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 15:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) You can also add Loaz as her last name as well. Since that is Memphis official last name. [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 15:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) It means nothing!!!!! XD [[User:Memphis the light|'Memph the Lord']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'of']] [[Memph's character list|'Darkness.']] 15:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey des i like the picture of tia and destiny you did *giggles*[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 00:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) YAY and i have an anime i want to show youhere is a link [[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 12:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) sorry i had to do somthing for school anyways mabye but lets just stick with movies for now[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 13:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) don't you have control of that *anima trar drop*[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 14:01, May 11, 2011 (UTC) cool[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 14:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) kk call me at 11:30[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 15:10, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ok..[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 17:14, May 11, 2011 (UTC)